


Fresh, Never Frozen Beef

by Insontis_the_Observant



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insontis_the_Observant/pseuds/Insontis_the_Observant
Summary: There's just nothing like a good burger.





	Fresh, Never Frozen Beef

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you, Waddle.

When I wake up, I look around my room before standing up. It’s a bit of a mess, and I have some ketchup on my favorite yellow shirt. Oh well. I put it on anyway, and go to the kitchen to see what I have to eat.  
  
It’s been a few days since I’ve left the house. Really, I’m not a recluse or anything, I’ve just been feeling really sick. But I’ve already eaten all the food in the house, so I have to leave to get something to eat. I really feel like getting a nice, juicy burger.

I pull on my shoes, the gleaming red shine on the round tip really catching the light in a pleasing way. I manage to pull my gaze away from the shine to look at the mirror, checking to make sure that my pure white makeup is still intact. I turn and open the door, striding into the cold nighttime air.

It’s been so hard to get a good burger ever since the last McDonalds in town closed, but the real devotees like me know where to go to get one. All you have to do is keep your eyes open, and the fresh beef comes right to you.  
  
He’s walking along the sidewalk, hands tucked into his sweater and earbuds in his ears, when he spots me. I can feel my mouth salivating and my chest getting hot when he freezes in place. I take a step forward, and then a second, before he finally reacts, trying to run down the street and into the rubble.

Is he out of town? I chase after him. The distance between us closes. Blood is pounding. I can smell him. He smells like freshly butchered beef. Chasing. Chasing. Chasing.  
  
He screams when I catch him. It sounds delicious. I bite. Skin tears under my teeth. Rip apart the flesh, get at the secret sauce. Swallow it down, like manna from heaven. It’s been so long.  
  
Bite. Bite. Bite.  
  
My body melts. I become something other. I delight in the taste of the burger. Worms and beetles crawl out of my skin as I eat. My eyes burn in the sockets, turning to ash as flames pour from the empty holes where they used to be. Skin and meat and bones and blood and guts and  
  
I NEED MORE  
  
When I wake up, I look around my room before standing up. It’s a bit of a mess, and I have some ketchup on my favorite yellow shirt. Oh well. I put it on anyway, and go to the kitchen to see what I have to eat.  
  
For some reason, I feel like getting a nice burger tonight.


End file.
